


Family

by NightSong02



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSong02/pseuds/NightSong02
Summary: Poetry is my go to when I'm being overwhelmed.





	Family

When did my love for  
my family  
turn to bittersweet apathy?  
When did the thought  
of spending time with them,  
Turn to a  
sea of panic and  
helpless rage?

I don't know.

A vacation away from my work  
in a place that's  
supposed to be  
**HOME **  
A place of rest  
Where I can recharge  
Where I am supposed to be loved.

I dread returning there

My family is like a chain  
Forged to tie me down  
To keep me from drifting away  
Like a cloud.  
(I never was so jealous of inanimate things)  
Each link  
Duty  
Obligation  
Guilt  
And the withered remnants of love

Why is this happening

All my questions,  
All desires and wants  
that I have as an individual,  
Are as moot.  
My answers  
They lie in another castle


End file.
